The Boss
Are you looking for Boss Levels? You might be looking for the other boss featured in . Or the ghost-like boss featured in . ---- ( ) |music = The Boss' Theme Till It's Over |unlock = S rank 15 levels, normal mode (10, DJ form) S rank all levels, normal mode (11, Guitar form)}} The Boss is the main antagonist of Just Shapes & Beats. It is a pink horned entity (or to a softer extent, a pink cyclops-cat) that causes mayhem throughout the land of Paradise by corrupting the so-called "Tree of Life" and splitting it into three different parts throughout the game's world. It was responsible for the creation of the Tower and battles the player in several different occasions. Appearance Like all other obstacles and enemies throughout the game, the Boss, in most situations, is outlined in harmful pink, with no fill inside. Its initial form is typically seen having a circular head with an eye, two triangles above its head, which represent horns or cat ears, and two triangles below the eye, which represent sharp teeth. This includes lines which act as eyebrows. The Boss morphs into some other forms throughout the game. If the background is other than black (which is done by modifying the game), it can be seen that the Boss also has a black outline after the pink outline. Initial Appearance At the beginning of Long Live The New Fresh, the Boss starts out with most of its minimal features. A head, a little circle inside it as an eye and two horns or cat ears, akin to a basic cyclops appearance. Later, once the Boss powers up, it grows eyebrows and teeth, along with three round spikes on each side to act as arms, one round spike with a circle in the center at the end of each arm as hands, and three circles on each hand as fingers. During most of the level, the Boss has two arms. On some of its attacks, it grows two more to have four arms instead. Introduction Boss Battle The Boss is first introduced in Long Live The New Fresh, where it initially attacks the player with a spread of round spikes coming out from its head. It soon absorbs round spikes until it powers up, giving its core appearance. It grows arms and hands to combat the player, and eventually fires lasers from its eye, but in the end, The Boss's arms turn and point it, before punching it. The Boss explodes and shrinks shortly after. . The Boss flies in with a tree piece, and then slams the piece into the mouth of the Volcano, making it pink, before it floats back upwards to offscreen. Restoring the Tree will soon be one of the goals that the player needs to complete to save their world. Volcano and Tower After the player restores the first piece of the Tree and enters the Industry along with the Boat, the Boss is seen on top of the Tower, where it stands on massive speakers, rocking out with a pink guitar along with several lighting strikes. It is seemingly focused on playing the guitar, which blares out its theme. This same scene occurs again after the player rescues both the Helicopter and their friend and restores the second piece of the Tree, with slight differences. The Boss (presumably) continues to play its guitar until the player completes all of the levels in Tower before proceeding to . Boss Battles Halfway through Final Boss, the Boss appears, complete with its crown housing the last Corrupted Triangle. Six corrupted plants take its crown away, and the Boss transforms into its Triple Cannon form to combat the player, firing triple waves at them. After a while, columns of corrupted plants reappear, as the Boss continues firing at the player. The Boss disappears for a while, as six corrupted plants jump and release circles of round spikes. The Boss then reappears by jumping back from the bottom, and using its two arms to scale the Tower. The Boss chases the player up the Tower, as it continues to fire triple shots. After climbing for a while, it floats around, flailing its arms about, before resuming the chase, and climbs faster this time. As the corrupted plants stop appearing, the Boss, with nothing to clutch onto, flails its arms around, as it falls down and creates a shockwave, ending the level. Post-Final Boss The player wins the battle, reaches the top of the Tower, and wears the Boss's crown, turning it blue and beginning the process of purifying the last tree piece. However, the Boss comes back, and makes a surprise attack by turning its mouth into a horn mouth, blowing the player and the crown away. After blowing the player away, both of the Boss's eyes and all of its horns twitch wildly, as it reclaims the last Triangle, and impales its own head with it. As a result of impaling itself with the last Triangle, its eyes go from white to black, with pink dots in the centers. Its right eye grows, and then bursts and begins bleeding a pink liquid. The liquid washes half of the mouth away, as if the mouth was just drawn on with chalk. The same happens to its left eye, removing the rest of its mouth. Centipedes descend from the sky, and the Boss sprouts two large, thorny appendages. The Square moves up to the level beacon, and begins the true final battle with the Boss. The Boss's hideous new form borders the level with large thornballs, blood drips from its eye sockets, small thornballs are launched at the player, and it vibrates. After a while, the large thornballs explode, as centipedes hatch from it. After a total of 11 thornballs have exploded, the Boss vibrates once again, as the centipedes move up and down. The Boss's main body descends, cracks apart, and hatches into a new form. The Boss taunts the player, proclaiming that they have been destroyed. It then blasts a huge laser beam from its mouth, and assaults the player with varieties of attacks. After the Boss unleashes six laser beams in a row, it borders the level with large thornballs once again, but this time, it continuously releases rings of thornballs, as centipedes hatch from the large thornballs again as well. Eventually, the large thornballs vibrate for one last time, and the centipedes come from all four directions to have their go at the player. The thornballs bordering the level despawn, only for the boss to spawn rows of more thornballs from the sides of the level, forcing the player to go into its mouth, then crushes them between its jaws, shattering them into pieces. The Square tries to revive itself, only for the Boss to slowly descend from the top of the screen and smash the Square into pieces once again with its head, preventing the revival. The Helicopter, the Boat, and the Big Cube arrive to mourn their friend's death. The Helicopter smashes its hand on the ground, wanting the shattered Square to come back to life. The Boat splashes water onto their friend's shattered pieces, to no avail. The Big Cube picks up their friend's pieces, and cries. However, the two Tree Triangles on the Big Cube's head sparkle, and the Big Cube knows what to do; use the triangles as defibrillators to revive the Square. The Square comes back to life, empowered, and ready for the final round against the Boss. Till It's Over The Square, now in a new and powerful form, confronts the Boss for the last time, changing from blue to green to golden and back to blue. The Boss responds by bordering the level with large thornballs once again, and the Boss's health bar appears at the bottom of the screen. The Square begins to blast devastating golden lasers at the Boss, thinning down the large thornballs bordering the level, as no attacks from the Boss can harm the Square in this form at all. The Boss's main body breaks down, as it responds by surrounding itself with a barrier of large thornballs, as it hopelessly releases rings of small thornballs to attack the Square, who is invincible in this state. The Boss's body breaks down once more, as it forms a serpentine body and attempts to smash the player multiple times as it is unable to do anything more than that, releasing shockwaves as a result. Eventually, the Square brings the Boss's HP down to zero, defeating it for once and for all. Aftermath The Boss's lifeless body cracks apart, spitting out the last Triangle. The three Triangles come together, restoring the Sun. After the Sun comes back, the three Big Triangles form a spear, destroying the Tower that the Boss created. The land of Paradise is then purged of corruption, and the Tree of Life is restored. The Square and its three friends reunite, as the land is peaceful once again. However, the Boss comes back to life, now back in its first form. It reaches down to grab something, puts what it grabbed on its head, and... ...Becomes a DJ and hosts a rave party, now wearing headphones. The plants, and the friends (minus the Square) all dance to the music, as the credits roll, and the game ends.}} Gallery Ingame = LLTNFBeginning.png|The Boss' initial form, seen in Long Live The New Fresh LLTNF3.png|Ditto, its base form from the same level TheBossNewGame.png|The Boss' base form, seen in New Game JSABBossGuitar.jpg|The Boss' empowered form, during one of the story sequences Maxresdefault-2.jpg|The Boss' triple cannon form, seen in Final Boss Berzerk Sun.png|The Boss' final form, seen in Annihilate and Till its over |-| Other = JSBHoliday2018.jpg|The Boss (background), along with a few others, that appears in the official Berzerk Studio greetings card JSAB 1ST Anniversary.jpeg|The Boss (background), alongside other characters in the 1st anniversary picture JSABSpoilerPic.jpg|The Boss, in one of the game's promotional artworks, also used for the wiki's spoiler headers Trivia * The Boss is only referred as "BOSS" in its own HP bar during Till It's Over, "JSB_Boss" as an emote in the official Berzerk Studio Discord Server and "BOSS" again in the game's internal files and references.One example of a reference that is referred as BOSS is "SFX_HEX_PARADISE_BOSS_PUNCH.wav in "paradise.manifest", where the Boss punches a plant in the Paradise chapter. It also appears as a Playstation 4 avatar named "Boss" as well as crowned variant of the Boss named " ". * A fan-nickname that is commonly given to the Boss is "Blixer"; though it does not have any apparent meaning. ** Another common fan-nickname of the Boss is "Fresh". This is related to its debut during . * Although the Boss has seemingly empty space in which the player can get 'inside', the player will get damaged regardless. * According to game's artist Em, she refers to the Boss as depicted as a cat, especially in its earlier forms,Berzerk Studio Discord - Em's message. November 14, 2018 Em: "But it's adorable in a way, it's a cat!" as its triangles above its head are actually cat ears that can be mistaken for horns.Berzerk Studio Discord - Em's message. November 15, 2018 Em: "When Lach ask me to design a boss, I wanted it to be cute, so yeah, I think of cat ears" It also has hands that resemble paws, further supporting this statement. * As noted from the quote above the page, it is true that Lachhh did not design the Boss's appearance. The game's artist, Em, designed it. References External Links * The Boss's profile avatar (PS4) * The Boss's "New Game" profile avatar (PS4) Category:Characters